creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ring Around The Rosie
Hola, mi nombre es Julio Ortiz y recientemente me mudé a Estados unidos con el fin de empezar una nueva historia, una nueva vida en la que no cometería más delitos como hurtos, secuestros y tráfico tanto de personas como de drogas tal como lo hice en México; Mis amigos y muchas otras personas me conocían como "El Pran" debido a que era muy bueno haciendo todo lo antes mencionado. Me mudé a la hermosa ciudad de Cincinnati '''en el estado de '''Ohio '''en donde no me tardé en dar cuenta de que estaba poblado de muy buenas personas, muy bonitas chicas y buena comida, "¿Que más podría '''pedir?" '''pensé. Me dirigí hasta una panadería llamada Bread´s Place ya que estaba hambriento, conocí a una muy hermosa muchacha llamada '''Charlotte, de pelo rojo realmente muy atractiva y me preguntó lo siguiente: '-¿Es usted nuevo en esta hermosa ciudad?' '-Si, quiero empezar una nueva vida. '''Contesté. -'¿Cuál es su nombre?' dijo ella. -'''Julio.' '-Que bonito nombre...' '-Si, mi abuela lo escogió y le rogó a mi mamá que me lo pusiera en honor a mi abuelo.' Ella rió. -'Me tengo que ir... pero aquí está mi número de teléfono.' dijo ella -'Está bien.' Luego de esta agradable conversación con aquel ser de tan apacible presencia me salí del local de comida y me dirigí hasta mi auto cuando escuché una pequeña canción que se escuchaba a lo lejos y decía: "Ring Around The Rosie Pocket full of Posies Ashes, Ashes we all fall down! Terminó ese extraño canto, salí del carro y investigué sobre quién o mejor dicho "que" cosa había originado aquella melodía; no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera haber hecho eso en al menos dos cuadras desde la locación de mi carro. Llamé a Charlotte y quedé asombrado por unos instantes al escuchar una pregunta muy extraña por parte de ella que me heló la sangre e hizo que sintiera un pequeño ardor como el que uno siente cuando esta un poco aterrado y dijo lo siguiente: '-¿Tu también escuchaste eso no?' '-¿Que cosa Char?' Dije yo. Y... no logré saber que pasó pero escuché lo siguiente y luego se trancó la llamada: '-Ring Around The Rosie Pocket full of Posies Ashes, Ashes we all fall down!' Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y me asusté bastante, entonces volví a llamar a Charlotte y no contestó. Seguí ese proceso por al menos 14 veces y nada, Llamé a la policía y les conté lo sucedido, al principio no me creyeron pero luego de unos desesperantes 10 minutos de interrogación fueron a buscar a Charlotte y la encontraron 2 horas después y cuando llegó la abracé muy fuerte y le conté todo lo sucedido a lo que muy extrañada y un poco asustada dijo: -'Hoy iba a llamarte para ver si podríamos tener una cita pero mi teléfono desapareció y no lo he encontrado. No sé que pasa y no he hablado con nadie. Lo único que recuerdo es haber escuchado lo mismo que tu me dijiste. ' Luego de escuchar eso, me senté en una silla desocupada en la comisaria de policía y un poco frustrado, con dolor de cabeza, con la piel erizada y con lagrimas en los ojos le repliqué a Charlotte: -'Pero Charlotte, si la que contestaste y hablaste fuistes tu.' Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Leyendas urbanas